rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren
Bio History Fall to the dark side Skywalker eventually became aware of the darkness which threatened his nephew's soul. He felt a dark movement in the Force, which eventually brought him to his nephew's bedroom one evening. Standing over his sleeping student, Skywalker reached out and sensed an evil, corrupting influence within Ben. The immediacy and severity of the threat caused the Jedi Master to instinctively draw his lightsaber, intending even for a brief moment to kill his apprentice, though the desire to kill his nephew vanished in an instant, and Skywalker was immediately filled with shame. Ben awoke to see his uncle standing over him with his lightsaber raised, unaware of the brevity of Skywalker's instinct. He panicked, and drew his own saber at the sight of the attempt on his life. Believing Skywalker had failed him, Ben met the blade in a quick parry and, through an impressive display of the Force, pulled the entirety of the building onto his former master. With Skywalker incapacitated, Ben proceeded to tear down everything that Skywalker had created, massacring the remaining students and leaving the Jedi Temple in ruins and leaving deep traumatic mental scars on Skywalker himself. The fledgling dark warrior then departed the planet with a select group of his fellow students, reorganizing them into a new order of dark side practitioners known as the Knights of Ren. Believing that Skywalker has perished in the destruction of the Temple Ben took the name "Kylo Ren," becoming an apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke and master of the Knights of Ren.5 He was trained by the Supreme Leader, and that training helped make Ben nothing more than a distant memory in the life of Kylo Ren. In time, he was the most gifted apprentice of the Supreme Leader and the embodiment of a new generation of dark side warriors that emerged to fill the void left by the fall of the Sith, which became extinct with the deaths of Ren's grandfather and his Sith Master Darth Sidious aboard the Death Star II during the Battle of Endor. ]Unbeknownst to Ren, Skywalker survived the tragedy, but he was forever changed upon witnessing the death and destruction of his Jedi Order Star wars battlefront 2 The hunt for Skywalker caused Ren to undertake a journey the planet Pillio. Although San Tekka was not found on the world, the First Order's allies captured and detained Del Meeko, a veteran of the Galactic Civil War who served the Empire and New Republic, in turn, as a member of Inferno Squad. Upon his arrival, the dark warrior was greeted by Protectorate Gleb of Jinata Security. Dismissive of the formalities, he instructed the Aqualish officer to lead him to Meeko. He found the former soldier wounded and alone on the bridge of the Raider II-class corvette Corvus.32 Ignoring the prisoner's sarcasm, Ren used the Force to probe through Meeko's mind, determined to learn where San Tekka took the map. For all of Meeko's efforts to resist the probe, invading his mind was a relatively simple task for Ren, who saw memories ranging across the former commando's life—from his service on Scarif as a coastal defender stormtrooper to his participation in the Battle of Endor and the skirmish on Vardos. He also learned that Meeko encountered Skywalker on Pillio and subsequently discovered his faith in the Force. Ultimately, Meeko was unable to resist Ren's powers and revealed that San Tekka took the map with him to Bayora.32 Having gained the information he sought, Ren turned the prisoner over to First Order officer Gideon Hask, one of Meeko's former teammates in the Inferno Squad prior the Empire's fall, who executed Meeko shortly thereafter. Star Wars episode 7 The Force awakens : "The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order." "The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not." "I'll show you the dark side." "You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family." "You're so right." : ―Kylo Ren and Lor San Tekka Category:Remorseless villains Category:Villains